Naruto The Heart's Path
by Mikari131
Summary: Life always has a beginning that involves adventure and romance. This story tells about the adventures of two jinchuriki's who fight to protect those they love and live their life to the fullest. Kiba x OC and later on in part 2 Sasuke x OC.  On quizilla
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 1: Introduction**

Life is a tricky thing. There are over a million paths you can take which will get you many things. You can gain money, power and love. But that doesn't matter, all that matters is living your life and gaining things slowly if you life your life to the fullest. this story is about two girls who live their life the way they want to and gain love with their special one. Though there will be trouble along the way, they will fight with their lives on the line for the ones they love.

**3****rd**** POV**

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village called Konoha. Most teams were off on their own missions, though there were certain teams who were getting prepared for the Chunin Exams which was tomorrow. But today, two people were at the village gates after 5 months of being on a mission.

"Yahoooo! We're finally back after 5 months. man can't wait to have some food."said one of the two girls at the gate. She was 143-145cm with a slightly curvy, fit body at 34.5kg. Her clothes were made up of a light, blue tight shirt with yellow lining and dark blue short shorts. Also she was wearing bandages on her arms, legs and stomach with dark green shoes and yellow leggings above them. And lastly she has short, brown hair with gold eyes and a red bandana on top and a pink scarf around her neck. This was Mikari Ookami.

"Sheesh Mikari you had meat at every village we went through."said the other girl. Taller than the other girl with a height of 146-158cm and a body like Mikari but a weight of 32.6kg. She had the blue ninja shoes, black shorts and a black tube top with a fishnet underneath. Finally she has mid-length purple hair and bright green eyes with a gold locket on her neck. Hanako but mostly Hana Lumara was her name.

Mikari has a put on her face saying,"It's not my fault. I wanted to try new meat and the mission was soooo boring. We never get any good missions anymore." With a smile now, she says"Lets go see the sensei's, Its been forever." Mikari begins to walk to the streets but is stopped by Hana grabbing her scarf. "Hold it there Wolfie. We have to see the Third Hokage before anyone else." Hana says. With a sigh from Mikari, the two girls start their walk to the Hokage's Office where they will get a new mission which creates a whole new path for them to take.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Chunin Exams

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 2: The Chunin Exams**

**Mikari's POV**

Hana and I finally reached the Hokage's Building and entered the office. And standing right there in front of use is the Hokage himself.

"My two girls. I am so glad you both are back and in high spirits too." the Third said in his calm, all-knowing voice. Hana smiled saying,"The mission was a success sir, You would need no worry of us." "Of course. Just don't want to lose two of our finest shinobi's." the Third exclaimed.

"Any who, anything new happening Gramps." I say joyfully. "Actually yes young one." he says"The Chunin Exams are beginning and I could use a favor of you two." This caught both of our attentions. It was rare of the Hokage to ask favors, especially from us two.

With a gentle smile he asks,"Would you two like to join the Chunin Exams for me?" Ok this got me thinking the Third was crazy. us two already, somewhat did the exam and passed it. Heck we even both got passed that and reached the rank of S-class ANBU's. "Any reason I might ask?" Hana asked.

"Well we have a lot of competitors this year and I hoped you two would come back and join the exam to get rid of those who do not deserve to get near the rank of Chunin." the Third asked hopefully. "What kind of reason is that! Go find someone else! I don't want to go near that exam again especially if I have to fight weaklings!" I said angrily. This was absolutely outrageous. After coming back from a boring mission, the last thing I wanted to do was face a couple of Genins.

The Hokage had a little laugh before saying,"Don't worry I have one more reason to give you both.""Oh this should be good."I whisper to Hana who giggles softly. With no expression or anything, he says, "Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and even Gai's team are entering the exam as well who are your age."

Now this caught mine and Hana's attention completely. Not only would there be genin our age in the exam. but they were also Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai's students which must mean they are amazing people. Heck those 4 were not only our sensei's but also our good friends who took care of me and Hana when we had noone else. Not only did I wanna join now, I wanted to make friends with these guys.

'So made up your mind Mikari?'Hana asked telepathically. 'Oh yeah.' I replied. And together, Me and Hana told the Hokage we would take this favor to take out the weak in the Chunin Exams and see how far these 4 teams have gone.

With that, Hana and I went back home to the apartment we shared and quickly went to sleep. For tomorrow we would need to be awake early and prepared for the beginning of a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 : Meeting the Newbies

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 3: Meeting the Newbies**

**Hana's POV**

Ok I was thinking today would be fun. Oh no. My day started off horrible. I had to be woken up by Mikari at 5:00am...or was it 4. Anyway, I had to be up at 5 cause us two had to be at the exam classroom first for no reason at all as the Hokage said. So here i was sitting on a desk waiting for the other teams and the examiner. Though as always, I couldn't believe how Mikari could be so awake and hyper this early. This caused me to lightly glare at her while she smiled a wolfy grin back.

As time went by, more teams had begun arriving to the exam room. Though none of them were the teams we were looking for. The Third said they're around our age and we would be able to tell who they were right away. Then as an hour passed by, the whole room was filled with ninjas from all of the Five Great Nations. Also one team from the sand village did catch my attention, well only one of the members. He had red hair with a symbol above one of his eyes and he also had a sand goar on his back. The thing that caught my attention of him was that he had a tailed beast chakra in him like Mikari and I. He could be like us but Mikari said not to worry yet unless he goes crazy.

All of a sudden I hear a voice at the back of the room scream, "Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat all your asses!" Not only did I look at the back, but literally everyone turned to the back to see who said that. We all saw a kid with yellow hair, an orange outfit and whisker-like marks. And behind him were his team I was guessing and three other teams, though I couldn't see much of them through the crowd.

'Man that kid's got guts.' Mikari said through our mind link. 'Yeah he does. And those 4 teams I'm guessing could be who we're looking for.' I concluded. Then i got a quick glimpse of Mikari's wolf ears moving underneath her bandana. 'What's wrong?' I ask. Mikari slightly growls. 'Let's just say the kid and his friends are gonna get hurt if we don't do something.' she says.

I quickly look around to see a sound team moving in for the 4 teams at the back. Mikari using her speed moves infront of the teams in a blink of an eye and grabs two of the ninjas arms, immobilizing them. While i jump over the crowd to get a kunai at the last ninjas neck, stunning them. Not only did we shock the teams, we also got a horrible glare from the sound.

"Now, now boys, You shouldn't pick on these guys...especially with me around to rip your neck off." Mikari says playfully with her eyes hinting a slight red colour, fangs showing and putting more pressure on their arms with her claws out a bit. I just pushed my kunai closer to the girls neck saying, "If I remember right, the rules say no fighting especially with no examiner around. So I suggest you run off like a little bug...or you could burn." As I said this, some fire outlined my kunai slightly scaring the girl. Mikari and I let them go back to their old spots and made sure the crowd went back to their business.

Behind me I could hear a female voice shriek out, "Naruto you jackass! You got everyone to hate us and want us dead." Turning around I saw a girl with...um pink hair punching the yellow hair boy. Other than those two, I looked at the other people in these teams. There was a boy who looked very bored and tired, a chubby..I mean husky guy holding chips, and a blond girl who looked like a slut somewhat which made one team. The other team was a guy almost completely covered by his jacket with sunglasses, a quiet girl who had completely white eyes making her a hyuuga I guessed, and a boy with a furry coat, upside down red triangles on his cheeks, and a dog on his head. The last team was another Hyuuga but a boy, a Chinese looking girl with huns in her hair and...well I couldn't say anything but a boy who was a mini-Gai!. Though lastly there was one more boy probably from the loud-boy and pink girl who wore nothing but blue and had sadly duck-butt hair.

"Thanks for the help back there caused by the baka." the pinky girl said. "I'm Sakura and you obviously heard Naruto here. Also there's Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee and Sasuke." When she said their names, she also pointed at them. "Don't worry about it. There are always jerks at these exams." Mikari said. "Wait you've done this before." Naruto said surprised. I but in saying, "Yeah this is our second time. Beginnings easy for strong people but the end is horrible." I could see Sasuke smirk when he said, "Then this should be a good challenge."

"I must say both of your speeds are quite impressive um.."said Neji. "Right sorry I'm Hana and that's Mikari." I said. Mikari smiled. "That speed was nothing. I can even go faster." Lee went right in her face and grasped her hands. "My beautiful Mikari. You are absolutely wonderful." He said with heart eyes. "Please let go." And he did while going in a little emo corner. "Oh yeah! I'd love to see ya in a fight. But i bet I could beat you cutie." Kiba said with a smile. Mikari playfully winked and said, "Your on. Hope you're a challenge for me." I smiled at this. Mikari never shoed interest in a boy before and yet both of them looked like they enjoy each other already and they even blush a tiny bit too from my view. So Mikari and I continued to talk with them though some kept quiet and some or should I say Ino and Sakura kept trying to hug Sasuke. I asked Tenten what's up with them and said noone knows, they just adore him. yet I didn't see why and continued talking with the others.

**Mikari's POV**

Oh man today has started out amazing. Not only did Hana and I make some good friends, but I also met such a cute boy. Kiba was amazing. His personality was great and I could tell he fought in a doggy style like me. I don't know why but my stomach spins and my heart beats like crazy though I just met him right? Yet it feels like I've known him from before. And he has the cutest dog ever name Akamaru too.

Speaking of which, I just caught Akamaru's eyes which has been staring at me for awhile. Then all of a sudden he jumps at me, making me fall and licked me like crazy. The whole group stared and even Kiba was shocked. It was like Akamaru knew me and loved me as much as Kiba yet this was the first time we met.

"Woof! Woof! (It's you! It's you!)" He barked. I stared confused at what he barked. "What do you mean?" I said, "I've never met you before." Kiba who was over his shock, took Akamaru off of me and pulled me up. "Sorry. I don't know what came over him." He said. I smiled at him for reassurance. "It ok. Yet he said he knows me but I just met you right?" "Right...but that's amazing! You understand him." Kiba brightly said. I just nod my head at him though I feel my head pounding, but I act normal. From my pounding head, I can almost see something, like a vision, but it stops slowly. I began to wonder what's going on right now and if possible, did I know Kiba and Akamaru from my past which I locked up? It doesn't matter. One day I'll unlock my memories and see if I do. But for now, I have an exam to worry about.


	4. Chapter 4 : Beginning the Test

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 4: Beginning the Test**

**Mikari's POV**

After waiting forever, the examiner and the Chunin watchers finally arrived, and the examiner was none other then Ibiki Morino who was the examiner when I had the exam the first time. After getting everyone in their seats, hand out the exam and explain the rules, Ibiki finally saw Hana and I. He mostly gave a glare at me while I just waved back. When I was at the exam the first time, I annoyed the crap out of Ibiki cause I was a child then and still am today. Also, he and the watchers knew our mission, so I hardly have to do this written part since I can't fail at all. Oh yeah this would be fun.

**Hana's POV**

Even though I didn't have to do this exam, I had to or else I would be bored for the next hour. Heck these answers are easy to me now but back then it was horrible. When I finished, I decided to check the competition since it was also the mission. As I saw some shinobi doing horrible cheating, I send a telepathic message to one of the watchers and they kick them out, I was like an evil master mind/spy/double agent, etc. Oh how I love my telekinetic powers. Yet I did see people using their skills wisely like the sound and sand ninja. Even the Rookies had their own tricks. Neji was using Byakugan, Shino with his bugs, Sakura was just using her brain with Ino stealing her answers, Kiba had Akamaru cheating for him and then Naruto was just freaking out.

I sighed after a bit, it was so boring right now, even Mikari was killing time by doodling on her paper or making faces at Ibiki for she was at the front line of the class. Finally I decided to have a little fun especially to a certain person who should lighten up. I looked over at Sasuke who was using his Sharingan to cheat...still can't believe it but he's the last Uchiha like Mikari and I. Anyway I decided to enter his mind and talk to him to see if he'd freak.

'Tch, tch. It's not the shinobi way to cheat Sasuke.' I said to his mind. I almost laughed out loud when his eyes widened and almost jumped out of his seat. 'Who are you!' He though angrily trying to look for the voice. 'This is the voice of...God..yes God...ok no its not its just ma Hana.' I finally thought, couldn't keep an act when the final question would be shown soon. 'Hn. Just leave me alone now.' He said. My last message to him was, 'Fine. Just so you know, question 5 is pie and all your other answers are wrongggg!' After that I could feel his glare at me but I just looked forward at Ibiki with an evil smirk.

"Alright before I tell you the final question, you can choose to have your whole team leave now or take the chance of answering the question and staying a Genin forever if your wrong." Ibiki said coldly. This cause a few teams to leave with fear. But there still was a giant group of us left. Then the moment came for the finale question.

Ibiki looked down saying, "I'm sorry to say but there is no final question...all of you here have passed the first part of the Chunin Exam." He finished looking up with a smile. Mikari and I laughed out loud when we saw everyone's faces. "Well done, now wait a few minutes for the next examiner." Ibiki said leaving.

"Man this is all so troublesome." Shikamaru said sighing. "He got us worked up all for nothing." Shino exclaimed. Lee sniffed and said with sparkly eyes, "That is the true way of the ninja that I admire." Hinata twiddled her fingers. "A-at l-least its o-over." She said.

'Hana! Hana! She's coming!' Mikari screamed in my head. 'Oh no. You don't mean-" My thought was stopped when something came through the window. Is it a bird, is it a plane, is it superman...no...it was Anko our next examiner. She had come through the window with a giant flag saying, "Yo! I'm your next examiner Anko! And I'm gonna make sure you all get crushed in the next exam!"

"Wohoooo! All points to you Anko!" Mikari yelled out. "Hmph. She's so ugly. What a bitch." Ino sneered out. "Oi. What did you say you little skank!" Mikari growled out with here eyes turning red with slits. I quickly went to put my hand on Mikari's shoulder to calm her down before she did something she would regret...or not...but i still stopped her anyway.

"Alright Maggits! Time to go!" Anko said walking out with all of us following her. I was with Choji and Shikamaru by my side. While Mikari walked with Hinata and of course Kiba and Akamaru. I know somethings going to happen to them. But now the second part of the exam was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Forest of What?

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 5: The Forest of What?**

**Mikari's POV**

Anko led all the teams and I to the metal fences guarding the second exam area, the Forest of Death. Then, Anko explained the rules of getting the scrolls and what not. But hey, I didn't care. I just wanted the exam to begin since its my kind of exam.

"Alright! Do you all understand! Or do you newbies have any questions?" Anko yelled out to the group. "One." Naruto said. "What's this place called?"

Now this got me in a fit of laughter. These people, especially this baka of a child, was going into this very special, crazy place without knowing what it was called. "Hahahahaha...oh god...hahahaha...you know nothing! Haahahahaha!" I tried saying. I couldn't say too much cause I was rolling on the ground laughing like crazy.

Everyone just stared at me in awe, shock, confusion and just complete WTF. "She gonna be ok, Hana?" Tenten asked. Hana just shook her a sigh. "Don't worry. This is somewhat normal for her." She said. Then she looked at Naruto and said,"Oh yeah, this place is called the 'Forest of Death' while I'm at it.

This made not only Naruto, but the majority of the rookies eyes bug out. "WHATTT!" Their scream just made me laugh all over again. But after ten minutes of non-stop laughing and an angry Anko yelling at me. The teams were split up and taken to their own gates that leads into the forest. Also, each team got one of the scrolls they needed in the exam and they would get the other in the forest as the exam says. Though Hana and I already had both scrolls since our missions was just make those worthy move on.

"Alright. You remember the plan right Mikari?" Hana asked. I smiled and said,"You mean the master mind plan that destroys everything in our path or a certain target?" Hana glared at me. "Mikari. You know that this isn't the time for that plan! That's only in major ANBU missions, though rare!" She said. I got sad eyes and puffed out my cheeks. "Boohoo! We never do that anymore! It's always so much fun!" I whined. "Too bad!" Hana argued. "Let's just meet up at the halfway point to the building inside. Ok?" "Hai!" I said.

"Woof!" I looked down shocked from the bark and see Akamaru at my feet. In between his fangs was a daisy with a ribbon and a note tied to it. "What's this?" I asked putting my hand out as I bend down. Akamaru goes and puts the flower in my hand. "Ruff ruff woof!(It's for you!)" He barked and ran off. Hana smirked saying, "Aww! Mikari's got an admirer." "Ourusai." I said lightly untieing the ribbon and opening the note.

It read: 'Hey Mikari! good luck in the exam though you've done it before. Anyways see ya at the end and stay safe. Wanna see your smile at the building ok. From Kiba. P.S. Akamaru says keep the flower and ribbon since he picked them.'

At the end of the note, I had a soft smile on my face with half-lid eyes. This was so sweet of him. I had to make sure to thank him and Akamaru after this. Yet when I held the daisy and ribbon, my heart slightly skipped a beat. Like this was extremely important to me but I don't know it. Also the ribbon looked almost similar to my red ribbon I've had since I could remember, though that doesn't help since I locked my memories up. Now I know somethings going on and it has to deal with Kiba too.

"Awww! I knew it! It's puppy love!" I heard behind me. Blushing madly now, I turn around to see a very bright-smiling Hana. "See your even blushing. Man I knew something would happen especially after you flirted for the first time!" She said. God I've never blushed so much but when the horn went, I was so glad. Quickly I bolted through the open gate into the forest with a smirking Hana not far behind. As I ran on all fours, I had a note in my pocket, a red ribbon around my neck and a single daisy in my hair.

**Hana's POV**

I finally reached the mid-check point where Mikari was waiting for me. There really wasn't a big plan to follow but maybe set a few traps or watch the other teams, making sure no one dies.

"Ok Mikari. Lets go set up some traps for now." I begin getting some wires and seals out of my ninja pack, but am stopped by Mikari. "No need to." She said. "I set up some easy, visible wires around us already." I glared at her. "What the hell Mikari. We should at least set up some difficult traps. Not ones that anybody could easily notice!"

Then i heard a sort of 'whoosh' sound and a team scream out in shock. "Hahahah! Looks like we do have a couple of idiots in this test after all!" Mikari said. I just stared in the direction of the scream emotionless. 'God this exam has gone downhill if there are fools who can fall for a simple, rushed trap like that.' I though.

"Ok then, for now lets just observe the teams and if anyone if in any real danger, we'll help out. And we'll meet up in the hour countdown." I explained to Mikari. She saluted with a "Hai!" Then I saw her sniff the air and go west with a smile on her face.

"Is there a certain team or maybe a certain doggy-boy you wanna see...Mi-ka-ri." I teased her. Briefly she froze on the spot. But then turned to me with a glare. "Don't assume anything onna! Maybe I just wanna go this way...stop staring at me!" And with that she ran off with a blush again.

I smirked at her retreating form. She had it baddddd. It was like cupid shot her ass with over 20 arrows. All of a sudden, I felt a biju's chakra be slightly unleashed in the opposite direction. This wasn't good. I thought the only other jinchuriki was that sand-nin, but there was another and its chakra was high. Not only that but whoever is was, they were facing an S-class ninja who shouldn't be here. Oh man...this would not end well.


	6. Chapter 6 : Watching Over the Rookies

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 6: Watching Over the Rookies**

**Hana's POV**

After feeling those rises of chakra, I quickly started my way in that direction. This is when I wished I had Mikari's speed. I had to get rid of the intruder quickly or else a major problem would occur. With that, I put more chakra in my feet to get a boost in speed.

I finally stopped in a tree over a clearing. And below me was a beaten-up Sakura watching over an unconscious Naruto and Sasuke.

I looked closer to see leftover tailed beast chakra slightly around Naruto but it looked like it was being compressed dangerously by a seal. And by this strange compression, the seal was forced recently over the actual seal of the bijuu.

Then I looked over to Sasuke and I couldn't believe my eyes. Dark chakra was flowing off from his neck where a strange mark was. And that was Orochimaru's curse mark. Orochimaru was an S-criminal that is wanted by Konoha. I was told as an ANBU about him and his cursed mark.

This means that Orochimaru was here but I couldn't sense him anymore. I would have to tell the Hokage when I see him but I couldn't let the exam be cancelled though.

Then I saw 3 sound ninjas attack Sakura but Lee came and saved her at the last minute. I was surprised he arrived but was thankful. These teams had to survive with their own abilities, so I didn't want to save their butts right away. I will only jump in if they are seriously about to die. Sighing, I wondered what Mikari was doing on her side.

**Mikari's POV**

Damn I felt stupid. I was watching teams left and right not following the rules or falling into traps pitifully. And...I'm like looking for one specific team like a stalker...God I'm so weird. At least Hana wasn't here to agree with me or say much more.

Finally, I stopped in a tree above the team I was looking for, who were hiding watching two other teams fight. Yup, I was looking down at Kiba's team. And no I wasn't a stalker...I just wanted to make sure he...I mean they were ok. Though like the ninja I was, I used an invisibility jutsu to hide myself so I wouldn't be caught...found.

Then I saw the two teams fighting. It was a rain ninja team and a sand team. Not only that, but it was also the sand team with the jinchuriki in it. And by the looks of it, he was a blood-thirsty one at that. So I wasn't too surprised when he controlled his sand to crush the other team to death. The sand smelled like blood...as did my claws sometimes.

I was thankful they left without noticing Kiba's team. It wouldn't be good with a guy that strong to attack them. Though I wouldn't let him near a good few feet of hurting them.

After a few minutes, I got up to leave, but something caught my eye...or should I say I caught someone's eye. I could see Akamaru and Kiba look in my direction while Hinata and Shino talked about going to the building. Either they got my scent from the start or I didn't put up a good enough illusion since I did put up a weak one.

I just couldn't look away...he was drawing me in. His scent of a misty forest engulfed me, his body, hair and eyes just couldn't leave my view. And I wanted to...oh shit I was going crazy. Quickly, I forced myself to look away and I bolted off. My heart kept pounding so fast with no sign of slowing down. My mind was going haywire and as I went in Hana's direction, I told myself to calm down. Praying, I hoped some fight was going on in Hana's direction or I will be in shit.

**Hana's POV**

God this was such a boring fight that I began reading a book to past the time. No wonder Kakashi did this on many occasions when training. Even when Shikamaru's team came to help, they didn't do much but stall a bit. Soon I bet I would have to save all their butts in a minute or too.

When I looked back down to see what was going on, my eyes went wide. Sasuke, who was unconscious before, was standing up with an evil, dark chakra around him. The curse mark has

spread around his whole body. Oh shit has begun.

'Damn I need to do something...or I could see how things are played out.'I thought. Then I saw Sakura hug Sasuke from behind to stop him from killing the sound ninja's. I don't know why but I felt my stomach turn from the sight for no reason. At least they were all ok and safe since the sound nin fled.

"Yo Hana! Did I miss much?" I heard beside me on the branch. Looking over, I of course see Mikari. I smirked and looked back down. "Yeah you missed some action and we have an S-criminal on the loose to tell Hokage-sama." "Aw man! That's not fair! I'm never here when action goes on!" she said with a whine.

"Too bad...anyways what happened on your end?" I looked up to see her looking down away from me with a tiny blush. "A-ano nothing but I did see that other tailed beast kid in a fight..." we just stared at each other in silence. I smirked. "You know where this will lead to don't you Mi-ka-ri." she had wide eyes and grabbed her head. "Please don't read my mind Hana-chan." too late for that, since I read her mind and knew what happened and what she thought.

"...YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT THAT MIKARI!" I yelled at her shrinking figure. "I d-didn't think that bad Hana." she said weakly. I got in her face. "Oh but if you kept thinking, it would lead to that then it would somehow become all porno! And then I would be disgusted! And Kakashi would be so proud of you and make you read porno books like he does!" from this Mikari was red as a tomato. "...I-i...w-what the hell?...I'm like in an interrogation or something...and maybe you're the dirty one thinking that I'm dirty!" "Ah no! I already have to deal with the perverted Kakashi." I explained.

"Blah, blah!" all of a sudden she smirked. "Hey your eyes are orange...you jealous of something." she looked over to see me gone for the tower already since the exam was done and we had to meet the others too. "OI!" I heard her yell. "We're suppost to have another argument here! Anta baka!"


	7. Chapter 7 : The ANBU Truth

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 7: The ANBU Truth**

**Mikari's POV**

Finally the exam involving the Forest of Death was finally over and not only did the weaklings not pass, the Rookies were able to pass easily with us. Now we who have passed, were standing in a stadium area in front of the Hokage and the team sensei's. Hana and I could see our friend/sensei's, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai, in front of us. It took all my will-power not to group glomp them.

Then an unexpected surprise came from the Hokage:"I congratulate you all on passing the 2nd part of the exam. But I've got shocking news for you all." All of us began whispering to each other, even Hana and I. We weren't expecting any surprised at all in this exam. The Hokage continued on, "There are some of you in this group who are hiding a secret from you all under a mission I gave them."

That's when it hit me. The Third was talking about Hana and me. But does that mean he wanted to tell out secret early. Thought I wasn't expecting this response from Hana: "...I'm pregnant!" We all looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths. "WHATTT!" Now that was a bomb that even caused the sensei's to falter, especially Kakashi.

At least I figured out she was joking just so our secret wasn't revealed yet. But someone like Naruto didn't figure it out. He went up to Hana and poked her stomach. "You no fat though?" 'SLAP!' and boom goes Hana's secret right hand slap on Naruto's cheek...poor fool. Then to continue with Hana's joke, I started to shake her shoulders. "How could you Hana! Your so young! Damn who did this to you?" I jokingly looked at Kakashi in suspicion, and then both Hana and I started to laugh from our little joke.

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Enough joking around you two. Now you both come up here." We slowly began our walk to him with the genins watching us. Even Naruto was like, "Oooo you in trouble." Finally we turned towards the genins with the Hokage holding our shoulders. "These two here are actually...ANBU ninjas." The Third said to the group.

There was complete silence. I could even hear someone's brain snap I think. Then I had to plug my ears from the screaming of: "WHATTT!" "Wait, what that mean exactly?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hit his head. "You idiot. That means they are the highest ranking ninja out there, right behind the Hokage." Ino and Sakura glared at us. "Anything else you wanna tell us."

"Other then that, I raised Hana since she was younger while Asuma and Kurenai took care of Mikari." Kakashi said messing up our hair. "Y-you've known e-each other for t-that long." Hinata said. I nodded my head. "Yup! We're a crazy family. Hana would burn kakashi's books, while I got Asuma and Kurenai together...we also had to handle Gai sensei too." Asuma quickly grabbed me and gave me a noogie. " Oh you so funny Mikari. Telling jokes like that. " he said. "Stop hiding your love for each other!" I cried out.

While I was struggling with Asuma, Hana was apologizing to the group. "Sorry for not telling you guys before. It was just part of the mission and I promise no more secrets." 'Well except for our tailed beasts, but that different.' Finally I got out of Asuma's grip. "Oh yeah! One more thing I should show you all."

I took off my bandana to reveal my wolf ears and let my tail out as well to the group. Looking out to the group, I could see wide eyes from them all, especially Kiba who had something else in his eyes too. "Gomen for not telling you guys anything." My ears went down and my tail went between my legs. "I'm afraid to show them at first but it ok now." All the girls awwww'd at my cuteness making me blush in embarrassment.

The Hokage coughed to get everyone's attention. "Now with that over, we can begin the next part of the exam where you all must fight to move on." Hana looked to the Hokage. "Wait by telling everyone that we're ANBU. Does that mean we won't join in?" "I'm sorry girls. But you've done you part already." I interrupted him. "What! Why? I wanna fight! I haven't been in a good fight in months!"

The hokage sighed at this. "Fine you can have a tag-team fight against two of the sensei's." Oh this brought a wolfish grin to my face. It's been awhile since I had a fight with the sensei's. 'Yo Hana. Who should we fight?' 'How about Gai and Asuma so we don't face Kakashi and Kurenai.' 'You care so much about your adopted daddy.' 'Same goes for you Mikari.' 'Oh well. Now I can beat Gai again for another victory.'

Our mind connection was cut off when we had to tell the Hokage our answer. Asuma wasn't too happy but Gai was all giddy and as he says youthful. Then we went to our new friends and were bombarded with many questions that I couldn't remember them. I also had the girls scratch behind my wolf ears and even Naruto poking my tail which smacked him back.

Afterwards all the teams went up to the balconies over the stadium and Hana, Asuma and Gai went to their positions. I was about to go as well, but was stopped by Kiba. "Yo Mikari! Quite a shock back there huh?" he said. I looked down. "Sorry I wanted to tell you but-" "Its fine really. Just glad your ok." I looked at him with a smile. "Oh right thanks for the ribbon and flower-" "Woof!(Hey!)" "I mean thanks to you both Akamaru." Kiba smiled brightly. "No problem. Glad you kept it...oh and one more thing." I looked at him confused. "What?"

Then he leaned down to my ears and whispered, "Your smile is so cute and you wolf ears are adorable." With that he pets my head and walks back to his team leaving me shocked. I knew I was blushing, but my head was also throbbing again. It felt like a flashback was coming but all I heard was a voice saying: _"Your smile is so cute and your wold ears are adorable." _It was the same line Kiba said and almost the same voice too. My heart skipped a beat when I heard it, especially from Kiba.

So as I went to stand beside Hana, my mind was going through so many questions, especially about my past. And unknown to me at the moment, but a certain tailed beast had woken up from his nap and was slightly angry at the little Ookami.


	8. Chapter 8 : Reunion Fight Begins

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 8: Reunion Fight Begins**

**Hana's POV**

Finally the fight between Asuma and Gai vs. Mikari and I was about to begin. The other teams were up on the balconies watching over us waiting for the fight to begin. And this would be very enjoyable for us all since it had been awhile. Though there was some restrictions the Hokage told me to tell Mikari.

"Alright Mikari. Time to tell you the restrictions in this fight." "Ya ya. Just get it over with." I sighed. "Ok. So both of us can't go in any tailed form or even unleash it. Then I can't use Nekomata's death/darkness element, no bombs or big weapons, and no using major telekinesis like reading minds or levitating people. And you can't use no more than two elements, an average speed, no armor gloves or hammer and of course don't majorly hurt them, ok?" Mikari growled. "Why don't we just tie my hands behind my back to make this battle completely even!" I hit her head lightly. "Don't overdo it now and do you know your 2 chosen elements?" "I do! I do! And do you have a plan?" "Of course."

So Mikari and I though of a simple plan that would five us a win but a decent fight as well. Then the referee called both groups up. Now it was finally the time.

**3rd POV**

"Begin!" the red called out stepping back to let the two groups begin their right. Mikari bend down slightly and did the sign of the dog. "Ookami style: Animal Instinct jutsu!" she cried out. Mikari's chakra started to fly all around her but focused into a claw form on her hands and feet. Also her wolf features had gotten spikier and bushier as well.

During this, Hana had begun some hand signs and called out: "Fire style: Ring of Fire!" she took a deep breath in and blew out raging flames at Gai and Asuma. The men tried to run but the fire was too fast and surrounded them in the heat.

"Damn it!' Gai said. He tired jumping over the flames when he heard a voice say, "Burning Blitz!" on his left cam Mikari from the flames with her chakra claws surrounded by Hana's fire jutsu. Her claws made contact with Gai's shoulder, causing him to fall back to the floor. As he screamed out in pain, Mikari jumped back into the flames.

"Get up Gai!" Asuma said taking out his chakra knives. Asuma fused his wind chakra into the knives and unleashed a burst of wind out. Gai finally got up as the wind pushed the wind back. The fire backed up enough that the two could jump out before the flames shot back stronger then before.

Asuma sighed as he saw the flames die down but then jerk his head to where Hana was after hearing her laugh a bit. "You haven't escaped yet Asuma-sensei." she said pointing up. He then looked up to see rocks from the ground floating above. Before he could speak, the rocks started to fall towards him. Before they crushed him, Asuma used the wind to push them away. Then he started to charge at Hana with his knives ready.

Right before the knives could touch her, Hana did a dodge roll right underneath Asuma's arm. She then put her arms out to show a string of wires tied on her fingers. She pulled them as tight as she could, causing the ends of it, that were around Asuma's leg, to tighten and make him fall to the ground.

"That's not fair Hana!" "Well life stinks!" During their fighting, Mikari and Gai were having their own mini-match. They were running and dashing on the ground and in the air having claw meet fist.

As the fight was going on, Kakashi and Kurenai, with the rookie teams were watching it all. "Who would of thought that they were this strong." Sakura said shocked. "...and at only this age." Sasuke said. Kakashi looked over at them. "Well they've been through a lot. Later on, we'll tell you more about them." he said. "I-I hope no one gets b-badly hurt." Hinata said. Lee had a fist out. "It doesn't matter. Gai-sensei will surely win! Youth always triumphs!"

Then when the looked back down, they saw Hana dodging Asuma while throwing fire shurikens at him. But then they looked over to see Gai punch Mikari's gut, pushing her to the ground though she didn't get up. "That's youth for you Mikari. It always wins!" He yelled out triumphantly. Hana and Asuma looked over to the other two to see Mikari down. As people watched shocked(though Lee cheered), a voice was heard in the whole area: "now, now Gai-sensei. Don't get cocky!"

Everyone but Hana looked around for the voice that sounded like Mikari. Then Gai screamed out, "Shit! I can't move!" Gai was trying to move his legs, but it seemed like gravity kept them down, and Asuma noticed the same thing to his own legs. All of a sudden, Mikari appeared in front of the Mikari on the ground of out thin air, while that Mikari disappeared.

"You know a combination of water and wind is a wonderful thing sensei's." Mikari smirked and snapped her fingers. Then ice appeared on the two males legs, where they couldn't move. "Damn! I forgot about her genjutsu. But when?" Asuma asked. Mikari's smirk stayed on her face. "Easy. I had all the time in the world when you were trapped in Hana's fire. And I made myself invisible and let a clone fight Gai, so I could let the invisible ice go at the right time." "It was a simple plan really." Hana said. "Just had to keep the battle going like nothing was different." She finished with a smirk and fire balls forming around her.

"Time to burn." Hana was about to send the fire at them with Mikari ready to charge as well. But they stopped when Gai said, "Dam you stupid mutt! We can still fight!" Time just froze for them. Hana and every sensei had wide eyes as they looked at Mikari. She was completely frozen with dialated eyes. Asuma then whispered, "We so just lost the match." Before anyone could blink, Mikari appeared right in front of Gai and punched him right to the wall with a force of an elephant. All was silent as Gai went unconscious and Mikari was breathing hard.

After a minute, Asuma just said, "Well that's it. It's obvious we lose so I just quit." Hana nodded at him while she also saw Mikari walk over to Gai. He was able to get conscious and say to Mikari, "Good fight squirt. Sorry for what I said. And that's a win for you again." Mikari smiled brightly back and helped him up as everyone in the arena cheered at the fight that they just witnessed.


	9. Chapter 9 : Tournament Pain

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 9: Tournament Pain**

**Mikari's POV**

Well our fight with the sensei's had ended but I didn't feel right. During that moment when I punched Gai-sensei when he called me a 'mutt', I almost couldn't control myself. It's like a taboo that makes me want to kill a person like when I use Gobi's power. But thankfully I had enough control to stop from losing it. And if I didn't...I wouldn't be able to live it down.

So now we were all up on the balconies waiting for the names of the competitors who will fight. Though before, Hana and I did get attacked by compliments from everyone and so many of them asked for us to train with them. But that will happen later. For now we gotta see what they're all made of.

First it actually was Sasuke, the last survivor of the Uchiha clan like Hana and I. Hana said he got Orochimaru's curse mark in the last exam and I did see it. It was slowly corrupting him and taking his energy away. So after his fight, Kakashi took him away to seal the curse...oh that will be painful to him as well.

Then the other fights continued on. The people who went so far were: 2 of the sand people(who were apparently siblings with the sand-jinchuriki)(oh yeah their names were Temari and Kankuro), Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Tenten, Shikamaru Nara(and his smartness). And even Sakura Haruno faced Ino Yamanaka which was a surprising interesting fight with their hair flying everywhere.

After about maybe 2 hours, half of the Genin had gone, including the rookies. "So what do you think about the teams so far Mikari?" Kurenai asked me. I smiled up at her. "Yeah. They're all interesting with their own techniques. Can't wait to see the rest." "So I heard you have thoughts for a certain boy on my team." She whispered smirking at me. I turned my red face to her. "NANI!" Everyone looked at me with a confused look but looked away after Kakashi(who came back) told them it was nothing. "Hana likes to tell us things and I guess a little payment for what you said about me and Asuma." She said. I groaned looking away, even slightly glaring at Hana who waved back.

Then the moniter screen on the wall came on to show who would be fighting next. The names that came up were: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. "Well, well, well." Hana said. "Looks like doggy boy is gonna go up now." She looked over the see my reaction, but was surprised at what she saw.

My eyes were wide and my body was shaking like crazy. I had no control over my body. Once I saw Kiba's full name on that screen, my body went numb and my mind went blank. As my body shook, I felt my heart thumb slowly. And then my mind started to throb like before but much worse. But I also heard so many voices in my head too, thought some stood out.

Thump!

"_Your gonna be the greatest ninja ever."_

Thump! Thump!

"_We're ohana so we'll always be together."_

Thump! What's going on?

"_I won't let you hurt those I care about!"_

Thump! These voices...

"_I'll always remember you."_

Thump!...Their from my past...Thump!

"_We'll see each other again! We're meant too!"_

...They sound familiar...Thump! Thump!

"_Why?" _Why.

"Your gonna get it now little Ookami!"

After hearing that familiar voice in my head. I collapsed on the balcony, with my hands on my throbbing head, as I let the darkness take over my sight again. But I did hear one voice: "Mikari!"

**Hana's POV**

I quickly went over to Mikari's figure to check if she was alright. Everyone gathered around me to see if she was alright, except for Kiba and Naruto. They were on the arena floor looking up as well with wide eyes. Though I could see Kiba slowly going crazy. It was obvious that he wanted to come up here to check on her, but he had a fight to worry about.

I looked to everyone and said, "don't worry. She's fine. Probably tired. We did just come back from a 5-month mission. Continue the exam please." So everyone went back to have their attention to the fight. I looked back at Mikari again. She did look alright some what. Her breathing was normal and no fever at all. But I could see on her face that she was in pain and also her own mind was blocked off as well.

'Well looks like Houkou is gonna take some action now.' I heard in my head. It had been awhile since I heard her. The feline bijuu inside of me, Nibi no Nekomata. 'What do you mean?' I asked. 'What do you think girl! He's having a little talk with his girl now!' I agreed with Neko. There's no other reason why her mind would be blocked. Also, I guessed that it might have to do with her memories at this point. So as I put her in a safe spot on the balcony, I could barely hear her whisper out: "Gobi no Houkou..."


	10. Chapter 10 : Chain of Memories

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 10: Chain of Memories**

**Mikari's POV**

I was floating in mid-air and all I could see was black all around me. "Where am I?" I asked myself. Then the whole area changed in front of my eyes. I was standing on grass with trees of all kinds surrounding me. It felt like I was in a greenhouse of some sorts. Also in the center of the trees was a giant oak tree that looked so familiar.

Turning around, I see a little pond in front of my feet. Bending down, I look to see my reflection at first, but then the reflection changes to a giant wolf with 5 elemental tails behind me. I smiled at the reflection. "Ohayo Gobi no Houkou." I said. "It's been awhile and this is weird since its like the song 'Angel of Music" in-" "We need to talk girl!" Gobi barked out.

Gobi went to lie under the big oak tree while I went to stand in front of him confused. I was wondering if I was here to have Gobi tell me something. Or maybe he knows why my head hurts. "Ne Mikari..." Gobi began, "where do your memories start?" "...what's this about? You know my past starts when Kurenai and Asuma-" "There's the problem!" He yelled. He started to glare at me. "Your memories don't start there! You had to fucking lock your past up making you forget everything!"

I was getting scared now. Gobi no Houkou has never yelled at me like this, especially with swears. "B-but-" "No buts! You fucking forgot everything that is important to you! The only thing you remember is your time as a ninja and you even had bad times then but you don't do shit about locking those up!"

He got up and walked to stand in front of me ."You don't even remember this place which looks like my home!" My ears went down. "I-I'm sorry." "Your sorry now?" His 5 tails went and grabbed me off the ground. "I've had enough of this! I want the old Mikari back who has all her memories!"

Chakra started coming out of his tails and started to swarm all around me. "Since you won't do anything...I will!" He growled out. Then all that chakra went inside of me and me head erupted in pain. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed out, it was unbearable. Even when Gobi put me on the ground, I clutched my head and continued screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Please STOP! I don't want to remember! Gobi!" The energy flowed everywhere, though it destroyed nothing. "Why not!" Gobi argued. "Not only are you hurting yourself...your hurting others as well!" "WHAT!" I didn't get it. Who else could hurt from my memories gone.

Another wave of pain went over me as I saw so many memories flash before my eyes. The visions were of me, my family, Gobi, even Hana...and Kiba? "You got it. Your hurting not only Hana but even Kiba! You forgot the time you had together though you said you would remember!"

He was right. Those times we had together were amazing. The greatest times ever. That's when I even got my red ribbon from him. I even forgot my amazing meeting with Hana and when I tried to save Gobi. And my reason for forgetting all of this was cause I didn't want to feel the pain when my family died in front of my eyes.

Finally, the chakra and pain stopped, and I remembered everything. I got on my hands and knees while looking down. I felt so pathetic for forgetting especially Kiba-kun who I fell for back then too.

Gobi went down to me. "Is everything alright now Mikari?" He saw me look up at him crying. "Gobi-kun...gomenasai!" I ran over and hugged his muzzle. "Wahhhhh!" His nose nudged me. "I'm just glad you're the Mikari I know again." "Yup! And I'm gonna make sure every things right again , especially to the ones I love." I said blushing. Gobi laughed. "Well then good luck with the Inuzuka." "Ourisai Gobi-kun ." "That's Gobi no Houkou." He sighed. He began walking away. "Oh yeah. I'll let you wake up if you sing a little."

"Sure." I said looking up. I closed my eyes and let the song in my mind take over. Though I know now that with my memories, everything will be alright now. And though Kiba might not remember, soon I wanna tell him my feelings. Then with the last verse I sang out, the light shined around me.

"_You should never fight your feelings,_

_When you very bones believe it._

_You should never fight your feelings,_

_You have to follow nature's law."_

('Nature's Law' By: Embrace)


	11. Chapter 11 : Waking Anew

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 11: Waking Anew**

**Mikari's POV**

After the event of my mind, my body woke up with a jolt in...a bed? I quickly looked around to see that I was actually in my bedroom.

"Well look who's finally awake." I looked over to the source of the voice to see Hana at the door. "Hana-chan...um can I ask hat happened?" She went over to sit on the edge of my bed. "Well you fainted and collapsed on the balcony before the fight." "Did I?...Well I have my reason...I got all my memories back." Hana's eyes widened. "Really?" "Yup!" I then surprised her by giving her a hug out of nowhere. "I'm sorry for forgetting our time together. It was amazing times and I was stupid for locking those precious memories away."

She hugged me back with a gentle smile. "It's alright. You remember now and that's all that matters." I lied back down. "I also remembered someone that I liked..." "I know its Kiba, Mikari." My eyes widened. "NANI!...You read my mind didn't you?" She pet my head. "You learn fast."

I looked away blushing. "Don't say anything please." "Of course and I should tell you what happened after you collapsed." "Yay! Story time!"

So Hana told me what happened. How Kiba lost to Naruto in a close fight(though she says the reason was cause he worried about me), Hinata and Neji faced off with Neji badly harming her as family revenge. And Lee faced Gaara(jinchuuriki guy) but he lost with horrible injuries.

"Don't worry." She said. "Everyone is alright but unlike you, they had to go to the hospital." "Good for me, I hate hospitals." Hana got up and started to leave. "Now sleep. Tomorrow's the final part of the exams for the genins." "...What! That's suppost to be next week?" "No, you've just been asleep for a week." She said leaving my room.

When she left, I looked around to see my desk full of 'get well soon' cards and flowers. I also saw some daises tied together by a red ribbon...the same one Kiba gave me when we were kids. Smiling at this, there was a chance that Kiba might actually remember me. Then before falling asleep, I heard Hana yell out, "Oh yeah! Hokage said that at the stadium, we have to sing before the fights." "NANI!"


	12. Chapter 12 : Celebrate the Day

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 12: "Celebrate the Day"**

**Mikari's POV**

Finally it was the day of the final exam. People from all the nations would come to see who would win and become a chuunin. This was definitely something worth seeing.

For this day, I was wearing a blue, fighting kimono with a yellow bow behind it. Also, my hair had my special red ribbon at the back. As I walked out the door with Hana, I saw that she was wearing a sleeveless, black dress with blue shorts underneath. And now we were heading for the new fighting arena to watch the exams and...sing...great.

**3rd POV**

At the arena, millions of people had arrived from everywhere. Almost every clan in the major villages were there. And alongside the Hokage of the Leaf on the higher levels, was the Kazekage of the Sand Village of the Wind country. Even the higher ninjas were there with the lower ninja's and villagers to watch over everything.

In one area of the seating balconies, were the sensei's and genins of the 4 rookie teams who weren't fighting. They were all excited to see who would win.

"A-ano...where's Mikari and Hana?" Hinata said. "Your right Hinata. I don't see them anywhere." Sakura said. "Don't worry. They will show up." Kakashi explained. Kiba looked down. "I hope Mikari's alright." He said worriedly. "Mikari's a strong girl Kiba. She should be up and about now." Kurenai told her student. "Yeah."

Finally the referee began the exam. "Hello everyone! It is time to begin the final part of the Chuunin Exam!" The whole arena cheered. "But before we start the fights, we have a surprise. We're gonna have two of our top ninja's sing for you to get the mood going!" The crowd cheered even more as two figures appeared on the field.

The teams gasped as they saw Mikari and Hana show themselves as the two figures. They stop and take out some microphones as they heard the music play. They began singing and dancing as the crowd cheered them on:

Mikari: _"To win again_

_To never stop finding_

Hana:_ Moving as one_

_Is the word for home_

Mikari:_ Begin to place_

_Yourself in the big frame_

Mikari and Hana: _When you dream_

_When you dream_

_Away...away_

Mikari: _En avant pour la victoire_

_En avant pour la victoire_

Hana: _C'est le moment de l'espoir_

_C'est le moment de l'espoir_

Mikari and Hana: _Let the sweet air_

_Fill our hearts_

_Walk on and celebrate the..._

_Day the day the day celebrate the day etc._

_Grab your drums_

_Paint your soul_

_Feel the roar and celebrate the..._

Mikari: _To win again_

_To never stop climbing_

_The rising road_

Hana: _Of ultimate faith_

_Unity_

_The world in a heartbeat_

Mikari and Hana: _When you dream_

_When you dream_

_Away...away_

_Celebrate the day!"_

('Celebrate the Day' by Herbert Gronemeyer from Fifa World Cup 2006)

When the song ended, the girls bowed and the crowd went wild. Everyone was cheering and clapping, this definantly got them excited for the event. As the girls started to walk out, the competitors walked in giving each other high fives. Also as they left, Mikari could especially hear the cheers of her friends and even a certain dog and dogboy bark and whistle.


	13. Chapter 13 : The Beginning of War

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 13: The Beginning of Fight and War**

**3rd POV**

And so after the wonderful show, the tournament had begun. The first match was of Naruto against Neji. Many people thought that Neji would win right away for he was of the famous Hyuuga clan. But they were wrong. Once Naruto started to push Neji to his limit.

Especially the gang was shocked at Naruto's new strength. "Who knew Naruto was this strong ." Ino said very shocked. "And in such a short time." Concluded Choji while eating chips. "Yeah! Go Naruto!" Lee yelled out.

"Sensei...did you train Naruto during the week?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "Nope. I believe he trained alone or with someone else." Kakashi answered back. "But still Kakashi..." Asuma said while seeing Naruto briefly use the tailed beast chakra. Kakashi nodded. "I know...this is-" "SPARTA!" Someone yelled behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a beaming Mikari and an average Hana. "Sheesh Mikari this is no way related to 300." Hana said to Mikari. "I know but it was the perfect timing." Whined Mikari. "Y-your ok Mikari." Hinata said. "Of course." Mikari said. "No need to worry."

**Mikari's POV**

Hana and I went to stand beside the sensei-s while the others were sitting in their seats. "So who's winning?" Hana asked. "Noone, it's a close match." Asuma said. During this, I was leaning over the railing screaming, "Go! Go! Fight! Fight! Somebody win!" Then I leaned over too far and was slowly falling into the arena. But before I got too far, Akamaru and Kiba were able to grab my waist(well Akamaru was actually pulling on Kiba's pants).

"Sheesh Mikari. You already fell unconscious once, don't let it happen again." He said jokingly. I blushed. "Ok just pull me up." He smirked. "Say please." "Pleaseeee Kiba." I whined and he slowly brought me up. Then unexpectantly, Kiba hugged me from behind. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "I'm glad your ok Mikari."

As I blushed almost as red as my ribbon, I didn't notice everyone else smirking and going "Hmhm." Afterwards, we all began cheering as Naruto had beaten Neji. Also, Shikamaru began his fight against Temari too, but quit later on in the match for he knew he would lose with no chakra left.

Then the major fight of Sasuke and Gaara had begun. It was surprising to see Sasuke do well at first, but then Gaara had started losing control of his demon's power. As the Hokage was gonna stop the fight, white feathers started floating down on us and the rest of the audience.

Right away I could tell that it was a genjutsu, so alongside Hana, Sakura and the sensei's, we used the 'Kai' sign to not get affected by it. But everyone else fell asleep right on the spot.

"What's going on?" Asked Sakura. "No clue, but Gaara left with Sasuke chasing him." Hana pointed out. "Alright." Kakashi quickly did some hand signs and put his hand on the ground. And poof! A small brown dog appeared in that spot.

"Yo Pakkun!" I said leaning down to pet him. "It's been awhile." "Great if you're here, something must be wrong." Pakkun said instead of barking. "...A talking dog." Sakura whispered shocked.

Then almost everywhere, rogue ninja's had appeared. The sensei's got into fighting positions. "Ok. Hana, take Sakura and Pakkun and follow Sasuke. Mikari, watch over everyone who is asleep here while us sensei's take the other areas." Kakashi ordered. "Hai!" We said and everyone split up.


	14. Chapter 14 : Break Up

**(Naruto) The Heart's Path - Chapter 14: "Break Up"**

**Hana's POV**

So Sakura and I were following Pakkun , who had Sasuke's scent. On the way, we met up with

Naruto and Shika who were still awake. Along the way, we did notice other ninja's still awake and fighting the rogue ninja's that have attacked the Leaf.

Everyone was holding up well, but so much damage was being taken to the village. Also, as we were heading to the forest, Shika had fallen behind to help his Asuma, leaving Naruto, Pakkun, Sakura and me.

We finally arrived to the forest to be in the middle of a fight between Sasuke and Gaara. Sasuke was lying in pain on a tree branch with orochimaru's curse mark spreading all around his body. While Gaara was in his full one-tailed form of his bijuu.

Then we see Gaara about to do the finishing blow at Sasuke. And before I could react, I see Sakura standing over Sasuke about to take the blow instead. Within a second, Sakura is hit all the way to another tree and was held to it by Gaara's sand.

I quickly move to check on Sakura and see her unconscious. I concentrate some fire on the sand to make it slowly burn off. During this, Naruto had begun his own fight with Gaara.

After getting the sand off Sakura, I got her on my shoulder and went over to Sasuke. I just stared at him as he glared up at me. Mostly I was thinking that he was an idiot for using the curse's power since it destroy's his body the more he uses it.

"I don't need your help, Hana." He said to me. I glared down at him now. "Shut up." I pushed chakra into his body where the seal was. Not only did it cause the seal to back off, Sasuke also went unconscious.

To make things easier on myself, I used telekinesis to carry Sasuke in mid-air. Then I took him and Sakura a good few kilometers away from the area with Pakkun following. When I looked back, I saw the 'God of Wind'/One-tailed beast/ Ichi no Shukaku, in full form. 'Oh shit!' Was my only thought as I watched the fight.

**Mikari's POV**

While the sensei's went off to their own areas to fight, I got the duty of watching over all my new friends. All around me, ninja's were fighting each other, just not in my area.

'You know with my power, you can break the genjutsu on these guys...with time." Gobi said to me. 'That would take at least 3 tails for this kind of jutsu. And I promised not to go into that tailed form unless emergency.' I said back.

"_La la la... La la la..._

"Alright little girl. Your next." I heard behind me. Looking over, I see sound ninja appear not only behind me, but also all around. "Awwww. Do you need so many men to take one girl down?" I teased letting my wolf tail and ears appear. The men just laughed thinking how I could beat them.

_Maketakunai to sakenda mune no_

_Koe ga kikoeta daro_

_Tsuyogatte tachimukau shika nain da_

'You know I'm very pissed from this event. How about we just go into one-tailed form? Just to release some anger and to kill these guys for attacking our village.' Gobi said growling. 'I think that's acceptable.' I answered back. I stood in front of my friends and let the Gobi's chakra engulf me. Instead of my normal blue chakra, it was a snow, white chakra, signifying my Bijuu power.

_Dare demo nai sa kimi no ban da yo_

_Nige dashicha ikenai_

_Yuzurenai ashita wo kakete yarun da_

As the chakra created like an armor around me, giving me a sort of human-wolf appearance, the sound ninja's started to get scared. Then my now blood red eyes, looked down to my friends, mostly at Kiba. "I'm sort of glad your asleep...then you won't have to see me like this." I whispered.

_Te no hira wo mitsumete_

_Tsuyoku nigirishimetara_

_Kokoro ni chikara ga nagare dasu_

With a howl, my chakra went everywhere. Then my chakra tail(with the earth element) went stretching out to all the ninja's, striking them out with rocks covering the tail. Not one of them survived. They each got hit with full force causing their body to just get destroyed inside and out.

_Get break up! To break up!_

_Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari sa_

_Kimi wo kimi wo koete yukun da_

_Kono basho kara_

_It's time to go!"_

('Break Up!' By Ayumi Miyazaki From Digimon)

I stood over one of the dead men with cold eyes. Killing people wasn't that easy, though I've killed many. But this was easy since they have destroyed my home and were gonna hurt my friends. Though I did feel a bit like a monster...again.


	15. Chapter 15 : All Must Come to an End

**(Naruto) The Heart's Path - Chapter 15: All Must Come to an End**

**Hana's POV**

Man I must admit. This fight was hardcore. First I thought I would have to join in once Shukaku came into the picture. But then, Naruto totally took me by surprise by summoning the giant chief frog, Gamabunta. I was definantly surprised to see a summoning of Jiraiya, the pervy sage. It had been awhile since I've seen them both.

Then the fight continued with Gamabunta against Shukaku now. It was so intense that I felt like I was at the movies. Afterwards, Naruto transformed Gamabunta into...the Yoko no Kyuubi/the Nine-tailed fox, the very same bijuu in Naruto. This gave Naruto the chance to punch Gaara(on Shukaku's head), that caused Shukaku to go down and both boys to fall back down into the forest.

Leaving Pakkun to watch over Sasuke and Sakura, I went to check on Naruto. When I got there, I could hear Naruto giving a talk to Gaara that completely moved him. I smiled too at his words. These words of noone being alone as a jinchuuriki and gaining friends was the same thing that happened to Mikari and I.

After they both went unconscious, I went to get Naruto, Temari took Gaara while saying sorry and thank you. Then I took Naruto back to where I left the others and carried them back to the stadium telepathically.

**Mikari's POV**

After killing a few more ninja's, I finally stopped the bijuu chakra and took a rest. Then I took out some bandages and wrapped them around my burning arms. Even though I could control Gobi, my body still gets damaged for it hasn't matured yet.

When I finished wrapping, I looked to the roof of the stadium. On top of one part was a barrier that no ANBU could break through. And inside was a fight between our Hokage and Orochimaru. That bastard was the one who planned all of this and the old man was facing him and I couldn't help.

Then the sensei's came back to check on me and the unconscious audience. And when we least expect it, the barrier where the Hokage was disappeared. Without a second thought, I quickly went to the roof.

But when I got there with the other ANBU, I froze on the spot. On the ground infront of me was the Third with a giant seal on him. He had used a forbidden jutsu to take Orochimaru's life, but he got away. And the cost was...his own life. The Hokage died for the whole village. I let out a piercing scream that the whole village, even Hana coming in the arena, heard.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"


	16. Chapter 16 : Life Goes On

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 16: "Life Goes On"**

**Hana's POV**

It was the day after the whole invasion. I was waiting outside of the apartment in a black dress waiting for Mikari, who came out in her own black kimono. This was a very sad day for the village. Today was the Third Hokage's funeral.

The whole village was at the memorial for him. He risked his life for everyone in the village. No one could believe that he was truelly gone, though his spirit was still in all of us. After a few words by the elders, we all began laying flowers by his grave.

As Mikari and I put down the carnations, we began remembering our times with Sarutobi-san. He helped us so many times when we arrived in the village. Even though we annoyed him sometimes(mostly Mikari), he still cared about us though we were different.

I looked over at the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru, who was crying on Naruto. He must feel so sad for all of this, but deep down he knew the Third did this for everyone.

Then as I saw Mikari crying, I let a out one tear fall out of my eye. I did feel a tiny bit sad but not as much as when my family died.

And as the whole village cried, it rained as well to show that even Mother Nature was sad. So as everyone walked home, the village knew that they would have to work really hard as the Third would want us too. Even Mikari sand a little bit of a tune to show that we can move on.

"_I can feel your heart in motion, deep down in your mind and passion._

_Life goes on and on, we love each other in the sadness of time"_

('Life Goes On' By: Mika Arisaka From Gundam Seed Destiny)


	17. Chapter 17 : A Brand New Day

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 17: A Brand New Day**

**Mikari's POV**

Its been a few days since the funeral and the whole village has been busting their asses off. Most ninjas were helping rebuild the badly damaged buildings, with the citizens. Though the rest of us had gotten duties that others usually did. So I got patrol duty on the village walls, while Hana got nurse work. This was a first for us, but at least we got a break to stay in the village. Though there was one thing I had to deal with.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I tried to get to the apartment door but suddenly started to float in the air. Then I went flying into the living room couch with Hana charging at me with a pillow in hand. "Anta baka! Anta baka! Anta baka!" She screamed hitting me with the pillow.

"You promised not to kill anyone unless it was an emergency baka!" "I'm sorry! I was upset at the invasion! I promise to calm down." I said. "You better." She said heading for the door. "Or else your gonna be punished." And so she left with me following her.

Hana was heading to the hospital for her shift and I just followed a bit in boredom. On the way, we met up with Jiraiya (aka Pervy Sage). Apparently, he was gonna go with Naruto to find Tsunade( a Sannin like him) to help heal the villagers and become the next Hokage. We were surprised at first, but then told him to get a move on since we knew Tsunade would be a pretty good Hokage. And I wanted to see my drinking buddy soon.

After he left for Naruto, Hana decided to head for the hospital and I continued my own walk in the forest. On the way, I went past a training area to see Kurenai and he team(Kiba, Shino and Hinata). "Yo what's going on guys!" I said having them turn around to see me. "Mikari!" They all said. "Mikari...you gonna interrupt our meeting or let us finish?" Kurenai questioned. "Gomen." I said bowing.

"So team, today in a few minutes we leave for our mission...Kiba did you find anyone?" Kurenai asked. Kiba looked down. "No. Sorry sensei. My family isn't here to watch Akamaru." I jumped in. "What do you mean?" "This mission is in an area where dogs aren't aloud. And noone can watch him in the village." Kurenai said.

I looked over at Kiba and smiled. "I could watch over him if you want." Kiba looked at me with a bright smile. "Really? You'd do that." "Of course." I bend down to pet Akamaru. "We'll have a good time right boy." "Ruff!(Yeah!)"

"Alright then lets go team!" Kurenai said. She started to walk away with the team leaving me and Aka behind. Then Kiba turned back around and walked back to me. And in a second, his lips met my cheek in a kiss. "That's your thank you kiss for now Mikari." He said with a wink and ran back to the team for their mission.

Akamaru just stared at me as my face went bright red. Then after a minute, I calmed down and started walking away with a little happy skip and Aka on my head. We went on my patrol and got back to the apartment around midnight. There I found Hana fast asleep in her bed from a long day at the hospital. So I followed Hana's lead to bed with Akamaru sleep on a pillow beside my own. Though it took me awhile to sleep with my happiness through the roof from that small kiss.


	18. Chapter 18 : Stupidness

**(Naruto) The Heart's Path - Chapter 18: Stupidness**

**Mikari's POV**

"Don't look at me like that Akamaru." I said to him. "Ruff...(But...)" he barked. "I know it was stupid and all but I was trying to be a good person." "Woof...(And...)" "Yes I am a stupid ninja to be in the hospital for what happened."

I sighed looking around the room. I was sitting on a while bed, in a white room, in the stupid hospital. Getting to this position was as I said...stupid:

_It was earlier this morning, after Hana left for nurse duty. It had already been three days of patrol duty with Akamaru and thankfully not boring. And this morning, I also decided to get Hana to forgive me about my blood-thirsty killing from before._

"_Ruff ruff woof?(You gonna do what?) Akamaru asked me questionable. "I'm gonna make a salad for Hana so she'll forgive me." I said brightly._

_I looked down at all the vegetables(my enemy of food) on the counter in the kitchen. The only food I've cooked is anything meat or cake-like. So this was a first for me as I chopped the onions._

_Then half way through chopping, Akamaru barked at my hand. I looked down at it to see the knife piercing in my skin, but not enough to cut my hand off but still very deep._

And so here I was in the hospital for a stupid case of cutting my hand. Me! Who is a top ninja dealing with kunai's and much more dangerous weapons. Then I heard a voice at the door way. "My last patient of the day and its you...Mikari."

I gulped loudly at the voice. And when I turned to the door, I saw my true fear at the moment...Hana. Akamaru, who was lying beside me, could easily see me tremble on the spot.

Hana walked over to the bed and grabbed my now stitched hand. "This is pathetic!" She sneered out. "How the hell did this happen?"

I tried to calm her down. "It's not that bad...I was just chopping vegetables to make a salad for you for dinner." She looked at me with a dull face. "Mikari...I like to eat the lettuce only...that's why in the refrigerator I have it all of it ready." I looked down sad and upset at my stupidity. But Hana reassured me that it was ok and she wasn't upset so I had a smile on my face.

As she was wrapping my hand, in my mind she told me, 'Oh yeah...Sasuke and Kakashi are in the hospital.' 'What! Why?' 'Apparently the Akatsuki came while we were on duty.' 'Damn! Everything happens without us!' '...Yeah.'

This got me thinking. The Akatsuki are a group of ninjas after the tailed beasts in us jinchuriki. But why would they come for a visit, then leave. I just hoped they wouldn't come back for awhile.

Finally, Hana finished wrapping my hand and got up to leave. "Alright Mikari, your punishment and payment for this is to stay over night." This completely got my attention. "What? You can't do that! I'm fine!" I argued back but she didn't listen. "Your staying and that's that. And if your not here in the morning, you will so get it from me." And she left me with that.

I wasn't a happy camper. The hospital was the worst thing ever with their doctors and needles. But I didn't want to feel Hana's fury. Though when it was night time and I was sure Akamaru was asleep, I jumped out of the window and started walking. There was a place I wanted to go to, and I couldn't wait any longer.

**Akamaru's POV**

I heard Mikari jump out of the window, and I sat up on the bed. Just about an hour after Hana left, Mikari told me some exciting news. She told me that she remembered me and Kiba and all our times together. I told her I was so happy but I didn't say a word that Kiba had always remembered her from the start.

Then I caught a whiff of Kiba's scent. He was back from the mission. I quickly jumped out the window and ran to where he was. He had to know the good news.

Finally, I found him on a path to our home. I barked to get his attention and jumped into his open arms. "Hey boy! Where's Mikari?" He asked me.

I quickly told him what had happened and the news about Mikari. Then Kiba had the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face. After he calmed down from this, we both started to run for Mikari's scent. And I had a pretty good idea of what was gonna happen.


	19. Chapter 19 : Puppy Love

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 19: Puppy Love**

**Mikari's POV**

I finally arrived to my destination. I was standing in a field of all kinds of flowers on a hill outside of the village. And the bright full moon shined over head.

It has been about 8 years since I've been here. The very place where I met Kiba for the first time. Nothing had changed about it and I was glad. Even though this was where we met...it was also where we said our goodbyes back then.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I let the moment just take over me. I felt so peaceful here unlike anywhere else.

"Mikari." My eyes widened when I heard that one, certain voice. I turned around to see Kiba on the same path as me...just like when we were young. "Kiba...your back from the mission already." I asked softly. "Of course. I wanted to com back quickly to se you." Kiba said at me with a smile. "What?"

He looked over to the field of flowers. His eyes were half lid. "It's really been eight years, huh." He said. My eyes widened. "W-what?" He looked back at me. "Since we last met as kids." "Y-you remember." I asked still shocked.

He started to walk over at me. "Of course. I remember everything about being with you. I even remember locking myself in my room when I heard you and your family were killed. I couldn't stop crying then." My eyes softened as I looked up at him in front of me. "Kiba...I'm sorry for everything...I just...um-"

Then Kiba wraps his arms around my waist in a hug. "It doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is that I have you back now." He said to me. I pushed him slightly away to look up at him. "What do you mean?" I asked blushing.

His arms tightened around me. "Mikari...I've wanted to do this for so long." Then his head leaned down and his lips met mine. My eyes went wide at first but then slowly closed. I leaned more into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss got deeper and more passionate as we held each other as close as we could.

This was the greatest feeling ever like I was in heaven. I seriously felt sparks as we kissed.

But then the need for air came, so we broke apart. I felt my face burn bright red especially when Kiba smirked at me. He didn't stop there. He began to kiss my neck trying to find my weak spot.

"Kiba." I said trying to hold back a moan. Then before he got much farther, Akamaru(who was watching us the whole time), decided to tackle us to the ground for fun. He let out a happy bark at our irritated faces.

"Akamaru you should know not to bother me and my mate." Kiba growled at the dog. "Do you mean that Kiba?" I asked still red. Kina looked down a bit embarrassed. "Yeah I do. I've always loved you Mikari. Back then, now and forever." "Awwww Kiba." I kissed him and said, "I've always believed in destined mates especially when I met you. I...I love you Kiba."

He smirked at me and nuzzled my neck with a tight grip around me. "Good cause your never gonna leave me anyway." He said kissing me again.

After a few more kisses, I finally convinced Kiba to take me back to the hospital(since I didn't want Hana to find me not there). He carried me all the way to my hospital room and before leaving, he kissed me one more time saying a few sweet words in my ear too.

This was truly the greatest day ever and I could hardly fall sleep. Though I did fall asleep after I heard one last voice coming from the village: "YAHOOO!"


	20. Chapter 20 : Family

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 20: Family**

**Mikari's POV**

It's been a few days since that wonderful night. And a few things have happened. First, Naruto and Jiraiya did bring back Tsunade who became the next Hokage. Then she took care of all the wounded in only a day with her healing ability. So now even Sasuke and Kakashi are back on their feet.

Oh yeah and the whole village knows about me and Kiba being together. And this caused Hana to get up in my face. She would not leave me alone about it. Even though she read my mind about what happened. She still wouldn't stop bothering me about it.

And now I was heading over to Kiba's house. Not only did I wanna see him, I also wanted to see his mom and sister. And if they remembered me.

When I got to the door step, I tried to calm my nerves down as I rang the doorbell. After the door bell rang, I heard a chorus of dog barks from inside. Then I heard the door open.

I looked to see not Kiba...but his older sister, Hana. She looked much older, though she still had her brown hair and specific scent.

After an awkward silence, I tried to break the tension. "Ano...ohayo- " My sentence stopped mid-sentence as Hana grabbed my wolf ears(which were out at the time).

"It couldn't be..." She said shocked. She was still moving my ears around and it got irritable. Before I could tell her to let go, she dragged me straight into the house.

"Mom! Come see this!" Hana yelled out to the house. Then an older, wilder lady comes in the room. When her eyes set on me, they widened. "No way...Mikari Ookami..."

My head snapped up. "You remember me?" "Of course!" She began to pet between my ears. "I should remember my best friends pup."

She then began to laugh. "You know...I was very glad to hear Kiba talk about you being alive. It makes me think of your mom's and mine own plan to have you two in an arranged marriage."

My face went red as Hana laughed at me. "Aw you look so cute." She poked my cheeks making me puff them out even more. "Oi! I'm the only one who can make her blush."

We turned around to see Kiba smirking at my red face with Akamaru behind him too. Hana just hugged me to her. "Trying to be the Alpha male now little brother. Well not gonna work with me to take her away as a big sister." "Don't I have a say in this!" I looked between the two.

Tsume(their mom) just laughed at our behaviour. "Now kids. Hana, I believe you have a mission to go to. And you pups...don't have too much fun." And so Tsume and Hana left the two of us alone.

Kiba wrapped his arms behind me, bringing me close. "Well we somewhat got Ma's permission." He leaned down to kiss my neck, but I got out of his arms and slowly walked back. "Gonna have to earn it little puppy." I teased him as I ran out the door with Akamaru following me.

Kiba growled playfully as he chased me around the village streets. I just laughed as I ran along, trying my best not turn around and give in.

**Hana's POV**

Other than Tsunade coming back and Mikari getting together with dog-boy, this has been a crazy week. Though I don't get why Kakashi had to call me to his place.

I finally arrived at Kakashi's and my old apartment and entered it. No lights were on and it didn't seem like anyone was here...until I heard, "So you have arrived my dear Hana."

Sighing, I turned around to see Kakashi sitting in a chair with an 'Icha Icha Paradise" book in his hands. "What's up Kakashi." "Can't you ever play along and what about calling me daddy hmm." He looked at me with fake, sad eyes.

I groaned with my hand on my head. "Fine...daddy-o, why you call me here?" Kakashi put down his book and took out a piece of paper.

"This is from Tsunade...Mikari and yours next duty." I took the paper out of his hand and read it. "Well..." I smiled. "This should be fun." Oh this was gonna be fun.

As I left the apartment, I saw Mikari running down the streets with Kiba not far behind. She saw me out of the corner of her eye and yelled, "Hana! What do I do!"

I laughed at the scene. "Run! Or let your inner temptations out! Just be back by 9 so I can tell you our mission!" "Nani!"


	21. Chapter 21 : Boot Camp

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 21: Boot Camp**

**3rd POV**

It was suppost to be a normal group training day the rookies thought...though they would be very surprised. Kakashi had told them that today's training would be held by two others. Then Kakashi pointed behind them and they turned to see what it was.

They were shocked to see Hana and Mikari walking towards them. The only difference was that Mikari was in an army general uniform.

Kakashi nodded to the girls. "These two are your sensei's for the day. You must follow all their orders or be punished." The teams started to laugh together thinking this would be fun and easy...they were wrong.

"Attend hut!" The teams went silent and stood up straight from Mikari's voice. Mikari began walking back and forth in front of them. "You think this is gonna be all fun and games...well you are wrong! We're gonna make sure you all break down! There is no recuse for failing!" Naruto began laughing but stopped when Mikari went right in his face. "I don't see anything funny maggot! There is no talking or laughing in this troop! You must raise your hand to speak!" Naruto nodded his head slowly. "Yes ma'am." "It's yes sir!"

Hana looked over to the girls. "You girls are working with me. And don't expect it to be any better. And don't expect it to be any better." Then she looked to the boys. "While you boys get Mikari the drill sergeant...good luck with that." She began walking away with the girls following her. But then Hana turned to the sensei's. "Oh yeah, you sensei's have to stay or be forced to do the training too." All the sensei's sighed, with only Gai cheering. So with that the girls and Kurenai went with Hana, while the others stayed with Mikari.

**Mikari's POV**

Oh this would be fun. None of these boys would be left out in my training.

"So what we gonna do?" Naruto asked. I glared at him. "Naruto...push ups now!" "But I-" "You didn't raise your hand now drop and don't stop till I tell you!" So Naruto began to do push ups on the ground. "Anything else?" "Yeah. How can I raise my hand while doing push ups?" "Figure it out!" I looked to Lee. "Lee, sit on him to add weight on him." Lee saluted. "Hai!" And so Naruto kept doing push ups with Lee on his back.

I looked back to the group. "I want no back talking got it! Or you'll end up like Naruto." Naruto tried to fight back. "But-" I glared at him. "Talking back...Lee do push ups on his back now." "WHAT!" Naruto couldn't say much more as Lee began doing push ups on his back.

"Anyone else?" "Hn." I looked over at Sasuke. "You drop too buddy." Sasuke glared at me. "I didn't say anything." "You said 'hn.' And you just did. Now drop!" And so Sasuke followed Naruto's lead.

Then I sighed. "Gai if you wanna join, then go ahead." "YES!" I turned to the rest of the boys and walked to Neji. "I don't like you look so drop!"

When Neji went down, Kiba whispered to Shino. "Damn. The chief's hot!" I went over to him with a smile. "That's sweet...but you talked out so down." Kiba smirked and went down. "Gotta love a commanding girl."

I smirked at him then looked at Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. "Don't want you three left out and falling asleep. So you can do some too." Choji raised his hand. "But sir, I'm hungry." I took out a bag of chips. "Do it and this is yours." Choji immediately started his push ups with Shino and Shikamaru following.

I laughed at the boys. "Don't worry. This is the easy stuff!" They all groaned at this causing me to laugh more. And behind me, Kakashi and Asuma watched with happy looks that they weren't tortured.

**Hana's POV**

I was with the ladies in another part of the forest watching them do pull ups on the tree branches. Though unlike Mikari, I'm not that mean.

"C'mon girls! Work it! Show your stuff!" "A-ano, what's the p-point of this?" Hinata asked. I smirked at them. "To make you stronger than the boys of course! I'm gonna make sure you all aren't weak like they think!"

Sakura and Ino smiled at this. "But then we're damsel in distresses and the boys can save us." I glared at this. "That is the stupidest reason ever! That show's you are weak and unworthy. And this will prove so much. Anyways the boys as heroes are always so slow and late. So in that time, you can kick butt and prove yourself to be woman!"

I looked at Hinata. "Hinata, you can prove yourself to Naruto and he'll notice you." She blushed at this. "H-how do you know t-that?" "Honey, it's obvious so keep working." Then I turned to Tenten. "While you can just do this for training or a goal you have. Your already proving yourself Tenten." Tenten smiled brightly. "Yes!" I turned to Kurenai with a look. "And you just sit there...drinking tea." Kurenai nodded while taking a sip from her cup.

Finally I turned to Sakura and Ino with a sigh. "And you two...oh god you two. Your both the weakest of everyone here who can laugh down to you." They glared at me but I continued. "I should make you do much worse to help yourselves. But its time to head back to the others for the next drill."

So we all went back to where the boys and Mikari were, and we stared at the sight. Mikari was sitting on top of the boys who were doing push ups on each other like a tower. I yelled at Mikari. "You trying to kill them!" She shrugged. "This is the easy stuff Hana!" "Well time for the next part." "Ok!"

Mikari jumped down and the boys all fell down on each other with a groan. "Aw come on boys. That helped you bond some what. Especially with your gay side Sasuke." He yelled at her. "I'm not gay!" "Yeah, yeah!"

**3rd POV**

The next part was a bit more fun...but of course there was a twist. The groups had to play soccer, with invisible traps everywhere and Mikari and Hana doing their own stuff.

Some traps made spikes and other weapons fly at them. Others were pit falls or net traps. Also Mikari created some ice and mud to make the guys slip and crash into each other. While Hana enjoyed herself by playing with the others and stealing the ball to shoot goals for herself.

But in the end, everyone had a good time and had a few laughs. Though this was the last time they all would be together for awhile.


	22. Chapter 22 : United and Sadness

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 22: United and Sadness**

**Mikari's POV**

Hana and I just finished a simple A-rank mission. We just had to get a scroll back from some rogue ninja's. After we knocked them out and got the scroll, we headed back to the village.

When we arrived in Tsunade's office, we came face-to-face to a very pissed off Tsunade. "Where have you two been?" She yelled at us. "At the mission you sent us Tsunade.." Hana said. "Boo to the mission!" "Is something wrong Tsunade?" I asked.

Tsunade sighed and looked down. "Uchiha Sasuke left the village to join Orochimaru..." Hand and I gasped at the news. We were not expecting that at all. Hana's eyes went red. "Why the hell did he leave?" "There was nothing we could do. He went with a group of Orochimaru's men. Our one conclusion of this is that he went to receive more power." "Dammit!" I slammed my hands on her desk. "That bastard! Why I oughta..." Hana put her hand on my shoulder, calming me down slowly.

"Also, I sent Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Kiba, and Neji, to go after him." My eyes widened. "What? Why the hell do you do that Tsunade?" "I had no choice! We had few ninja's here on duty!" She argued back in my face.

"Well then we'll just catch up to them." Hana said. I nodded at her. "Right!" "Not so fast!" Tsunade said. "I've got a mission for you two." "No way!" I argued. "I'm going to help the others!" "This mission involves dealing with a different follower of Orochimaru sighted on the Land of Fire's border."

"Continue." Hana said holding me back from running away. "I want you both to fight him and bring him back for interrogation." Hana bowed pushing me down too. "Hai m'lady!"

Hana dragged me out of the office and to the apartment to get ready. After getting prepared, we headed off. I wasn't too happy about this, and I bet Hana wasn't too happy either. We really wanted to go help the others, I also wanted to slap that bastard Sasuke for leaving. Also, I got a thought that Hana might miss him too, though she won't admit it.

When we got to the Fire border, we saw a bit of the area burned off from an explosion of some sorts. My ear twitched as I heard something in a bush that wasn't burned. "Show yourself!" Hana said. "Fine, ruin my fun girly." We heard.

From the bush came out a forty-year old lady with crazy red hair and bright neon green eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. The lady smirked at me. "I have no true name. But my codename is the 'Raging Bomber'." 'Oh my. Psycho lady with a suiting name.' Hana said to me. 'Great...'

Just then I saw two figures hiding in the shadow behind the Bomber. The Bomber saw where I was looking. "Right. I have some back-up with me. You two, start heading back!" I saw the two start running off. Hana turned to me. 'Mikari! After those two. I'll handle psycho lady.' 'Hai!'

I began to follow the two figures into a deeper part of a forest. With my speed, I jumped right in front of their path. "Gotcha!" I turned to them and my eyes widened and I gasped.

In front of me were a boy and a girl around the age of 5. With matching white hair and blue eyes, also matching blue kimono's and matching white wolf features. My body started to shake as I saw the two kids.

As they glared at me. All I could do was whisper out, "Ven...Haruka..." My eyes couldn't believe that the two in front of me were my dead, twin siblings. "No."


	23. Chapter 23 : Reunion of Despair

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 23: Reunion of Despair**

**Hana's POV**

Damn it all! This lady was fucking crazy! She just kept throwing bombs at me, one at a time. The only thing at the moment that I could do was dodge. For if I used only fire jutsu's, the bombs would automatically go kaboom!

"Ha this is great! We're gonna have two ANBU's dead today!" I glared at her as she laughed evilly. "Hey! There's no way me or Mikari are gonna die by the likes of you!" She smirked at me. "Yeah. But there is no way little Mikari will be able to fight her opponents." I looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?" "Well with the help of Orochimaru-sama, Mikari gets to have a little reunion with her siblings." My eyes widened. "What?.."

**Mikari's POV**

I still couldn't believe that right in front of me were my siblings, Ven and Haruka. This truely was a happy yet shocking moment.

"Ven...Haruka...is it really you two?" I asked in hope. I began to walk to them, but then their chakra started flying all around.

"Your not fooling us..." They said together. "...your not our Onee-chan!" Their cry caused me to go in shock. They seriously thought that...what was going on?

"WHOOSH!" I looked up to see ice spikes start to fly towards me. I moved out of the way in time for the spikes to crash into the ground a few feet away from me.

"Why are you doing this!" I yelled out. They didn't listen to what I said. Ice started to form in their hands in the form of spears. And they charged at my shocked form.

**Hana's POV**

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelled out. It was impossible for Mikari to be facing her sibs. Also, they would never have the heart to fight Mikari.

The Raging Bomber just laughed. "And I thought you were smart. All we did was use a forbidden jutsu to bring them back and a little illusion to their mind." My eyes went red. "You bitch!" I used my telekinesis to control a few boulders. And I targeted the Bomber, but she dodged.

"Don't think I forgot about you missy!" She twirled her fingers, and wires were tightly tied around my left arm. Then all of a sudden, the wires exploded on my arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I cried out gripping my burning arm. I looked up at the Bomber with a vicious glare. "I'm not finished yet." She smirked. "You can say that. But Mikari's gonna be finished soon, especially with a little trick I gave those twins." This got me worried now. "What?"

**Mikari's POV**

'Damn it Mikari! Do something!' Gobi yelled in my head. 'I can't! I won't fight them' 'so what if their the twins! Their being controlled to kill you!' 'I'll figure something out!'

I jumped to the left dodging Ven, then up to a tree branch missing Haruka. I had to think of something without hurting them. No way would I ever hurt them.

As I jumped back down onto the ground, I felt my hands and feet start to feel numb. Looking down, I see ice cuffs on my wrists and ankles. My eyes widened as I could hardly move them easily. Then the ice on my ankles started to spread more on my feet and legs, keeping my firm to the ground.

I looked at the twins with sad eyes. "Please you two, stop this...you gotta remember me." Haruka's dull eyes flashed with something for a second, but then went back to dull. "No!" Ven said. "Your not our real sis that we loved. Your just a meanie!" I sweat dropped. 'This coming from a boy hurting a girl.'

Then I see Haruka take out a scroll and she unrolls it. She gives the other end to Ven as they hold it up in the air. I just stared with wide eyes as a sort of shadow came from it. And then it started to fly right at me. I closed me eyes as I couldn't do anything as the shadow engulfed me.

When I looked around with my now open eyes, all I could see was darkness and no forest or twins. I tried talking to Gobi, but there was no reply. I guessed that I was in a different part of my mind or something. "You don't care about us."

I looked over to the voice and saw Ven and Haruka a few feet away. "W-what?" "You don't care! You never did! You let us die!" My body started to shake. "N-no...I d-do care...I wanted to save you...really I did...I just-" "you just couldn't cause your weak!" I shook my head. "NO! I'm not weak! I became strong to protect others!" "Yet you're a monster."

My eyes widened. "W-what?" Then visions of my fights came into view. Most of them were when I was in tailed-form killing people. "NO! I did it to protect others! And to stay alive!"

More voices surrounded me as I clutched my head. "It's your fault!" "You're a monster!" "Never cared about us!"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled out. "None of that is the real me! It's not my fault!"

Then a reflection of my tailed form appeared in front of me. "Is that true?" It said. "Of course it is!" But as I saw blood overflow my hands, the reflection gets a evil, twisted face. "But your lying."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	24. Chapter 24 : Calling to Hope

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 24: Calling to Hope**

**Mikari's POV**

I was in a crouched position, holding my head, while the voices kept talking all around me. "You're a monster." "A killer." "You don't care." "Die."

"Shut up! I didn't want to die! I didn't want to die! But I did care about the others! I also wanted my family alive too! I was alone...hurt..." "Your only a monster anyway..." "NO!"

I began to cry. I didn't want to be a monster. I killed to stay alive but to also keep others safe. And back then I felt alone in my family too. Mom and dad had each other and the twins too...I was an outcast even there. But that's why I've become strong for them...and my family knows that.

That's when it came to me. This was all an illusion but also a sign from Ven and Haruka. For us to have another chance...to be saved.

**Hana's POV**

"You bitch!" I swung the levitated tree trunk at the Bomber, like a baseball bat. The Bomber just jumped over it and made it explode.

I breathed heavily as I glared at her. Closing my eyes, I though of a plan that I never thought I would use in a case like this. Guess training with Kakashi on this is gonna pay off.

I opened my eyes to reveal them white and had a smirk on my face. "You know your sort of lucky." She looked at me confused. "I'm not the type to kill like Mikari would..." "It doesn't matter! She's gonna die!" "Maybe but she won't give up...she rather die then admit defeat...and I'll follow that too!"

A concentration of lightning started to form in my hand, forming a whip shape. "Your one of the first to see my 'Sparks Whip Jutsu"...so be glad it won't kill you!"

I twirled the whip around my head, then whipped it straight at the Bomber. She tried throwing bombs at it, but with a twitch of the wrist, the whips path changed slightly moving away. Then it finally struck her, causing an electric shock to pulse throughout her body. The Bomber tried to move but couldn't from the paralyzes. The whip then tied around her body causing absolutely no movement.

I walked up to her form slowly. "This is why you don't underestimate me...and also you can never underestimate Mikari." Smiling up at the sky, I let out a whisper. "She'll pull through."

**Mikari's POV**

I stood up in the darkness with a determined look. I may have messed up my life before...but now I know what to do. This is my life and I won't feel guilty about it anymore.

"_Through the night, to the day_

_When everything is gone_

_Carry the soul away from the dryness_

"Sorry it took so long Mikari. I may be the God of Illusion...but truthfully only good at creating them." I smiled as Gobi no Houkou appeared in front of me.

_In the sun we see, fighting over lives_

_All our dreams and wishes_

_We send home for safe keeping_

_Fighting for what's right_

"It's ok." I said truthfully. "It gave me time to think." "And?" He asked me. "I gotta change to my true self...I can't just kill others unless necessary. Also...I know now that I was never alone. I have new friends, old ones and my family watching over me, though I pushed them away. But I'll make it up to them by saving the twins!" Gobi smiled at me. "That's the way Mikari!" He let out a howl and the darkness disappeared.

_Calling to the night, to dream_

_Forgain in the light_

_Waiting for a storm to rise_

_Feel the isolation fleeting_

The twins stared shock as the darkness flew away from me and disappeared. There in its place was a crouched down me, still with the ice cuffs on. "Sorry for the wait you two." I said with a smile. They just growled at my return.

_Calling to the night, to be, or not to be fighting here_

_Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind_

_Calling to the night, corners of golden crown fade with time_

As they started to form ice swords on their arms, I just looked on with sad eyes. "I'm sorry...I let you two down along with oka-san and otou-san. I promised to be there but I couldn't." Memories of our moments together flashed in my mind. "But now I'll change for you guys." They charged at my form as I continued. "Gomenasai for everything...but now I'll be there for you two...we'll always be together!" And so, their ice swords punctured right through my chest.

_Calling to the night, for us, for every single life_

_All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory_

_Calling to the night_

They smirked at first but then their eyes widened as I hugged them close. Tears started to form in my eyes. "You may not remember me but that's ok. We're ohana so we'll always be connected anyways. And I won't let you go again."

_But the heart will remain, as a silhouette of time_

_Hear the ringing echoes in the splitting horizon_

_Calling to the night"_

('Calling to the Night' by Natasha Farrows in Metal Gear Solid)

As my tears hit their gaping faces, their hazy eyes cleared up. "Onee-chan..." I looked down shocked as they had chibi sad eyes. The ice on their arms and on me, melted away as they tackled me to the ground with all of us hugging and crying. They were back and I was glad


	25. Chapter 25 : Seperate Pains

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 25: Separate Pains**

**Hana's POV**

I stood facing the tied up, Raging Bomber who kept glaring at me. Then I turned to the left, as I heard footsteps. I gasped as I saw a bloody Mikari with her siblings on her back, holding onto her shoulders.

"No way..." The Bomber exclaimed shocked. I smiled at the three who had bright smiles and waving tails. "You did good Mikari." "I always do."

"Muahahahahahaha!" We turned to the laughing Bomber. "You think you've won...well don't be too happy as we disappear!" Then her body just began to burn on the spot and gave off a final explosion, causing her body to turn into dust.

"She must have done it so we couldn't bring her in." I said. "It no matter." I smiled at the scene of Mikari hugging her sibs. "I'm just glad we're all ok."

"...Onee-chan..." The twins said weakly. Mikari and I gasped as ven and Haruka started to slowly fade away.

"NO!" Mikari hugged them closer to her body. "I promised to never let you guys go again! You can't leave me alone like before!" I looked at the sad scene before me, trying to stay calm.

"I-its ok Onee-chan...like you said w-we're ohana...we're always t-together...no matter w-where we are." The twins said to a crying Mikari. "P-promise?" "Promise..."

And so Ven and Haruka Ookami disappeared from their sister's arms as it began to rain, like nature was sad at the moment.

"Mikari I'm sorry...they used a jutsu to bring them back for so long." I hugged Mikari as she cried on my shoulder. "I know...but I wish I could of done more for them...I never did..."

Then I felt Mikari go limb in my hug. I looked at her and saw blood flowing more then ever. "Shit!" I put her on my back and quickly sped off to the village.


	26. Chapter 26 : Splitting Paths

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 26: Splitting Paths**

**Mikari's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see the awful, white room of the hospital. 'Damn I feel a migraine just being in here.'

Trying to sit up, I found it difficult to move my arms and legs normally. They felt numb from the ice injuries I got, and I didn't feel like I had good control of my movements. I sighed and just fell back onto the bed with no care.

"Good your finally awake." I turned my head to see Hana at the doorway. Though my attention went to the cast on her left arm.

"Your hurt and have a cast...that's a first." She scoffed at me. "I wouldn't be talking miss numb-body." "Yeah."

"You know...the other team came back harmed but alive." My eyes widened. "Really?...and" Hana looked down. "They couldn't bring Sasuke back..." "...I see."

There was silence for a bit but Hana broke it. "Oh yeah...I'm leaving." I gasped. "W-what?" "I'm going back to the Land of Lightning...to heal in the hot springs and to train."

I smiled slightly. "Good...I thought I was alone there." "What do you mean?" Hana asked. "I talked to Gobi, and we decided to go back to the Rock. There's a lake there that can heal my numbness and then I can retrain myself with the wolves."

"Well guess you, me and Naruto are leaving." "Naruto too?" "Yup." I yawned slightly and felt tired. "Sleep." Hana said with a smile. "But know that I leave tomorrow, right in the morning and when you go...lock the apartment too." I gave her a smile. "Ok...lets keep in touch and safe journey." And with that, I fell asleep.

**Hana's POV**

I smiled at Mikari's sleeping form. Though I also got sad thinking we wouldn't see each other for a long time.

As I was about to leave, I left a little gift for Mikari on the desk beside the bed. 'You should be happy, I got it the last second...oh and I edited it to make it look better. Well ja ne Mikari.'

With that I left the hospital and soon Konoha. Though now on the desk beside Mikari was a picture of her hugging the twins before they disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27 : No Goodbye But See Ya Later

**(Naruto)The Heart's Path - Chapter 27: Not Goodbye but a See ya Later(Part 1 End)**

**3rd POV**

Most of the rookies were healed from the mission and were now sitting in the training fields for the sensei's had an announcement. "You all know how Naruto is leaving in a month." Kakashi said and they nodded. "Well...Hana left yesterday and Mikari should be leaving right now." They all gasped at the news and right there, Kiba started running for the village gates.

**Mikari's POV**

I was standing on a hill outside the village gates, just having one more look before I would leave. As I began to walk away, I heard someone calling my name. Turning around, I see Kiba running towards me with no Akamaru.

"Kiba..." I said as he stopped in front of me grabbing my shoulders. "Why are you leaving?" He cried out. I looked down. "I'm sorry...my birthplace is the best place for me to heal and retrain my body. But I promise to be back in about 3 years!"

He just stared at me silently, then he put up 3 fingers. "3 years...if your not back by then...I'm gonna bring you back myself!" I stared at him with wide eyes, but the nodded with a smile. "Hai!"

Then I untied the ribbon in my hair and tied it on his right pinky finger. "This is my promise of coming back to get my ribbon back and to return to you." He just hugged me close to him. "I don't wanna say goodbye." "Then just say 'see ya later.'" "Right."

I pulled away, but was pulled back into a last kiss from Kiba. After he pulled away, he smirked. "You know when you come back, I will have to mark you as my mate." I just blushed and turned away. "Didn't have to bring that up." "Hee."

Finally I said, "See ya later Kiba." He nodded back. "Yeah...you better be back, alright." "I promise." And so I began my walk to the Village Hidden in the Rocks...my old home. As I walked farther from the village, I let out a howl to say I will return. And I got a howl back from Kiba saying he would miss me and that he loved me. I was shocked at first but then let out a final howl to tell him I love him too. And as I walked on, I made a promise to be stronger for everyone and to be back soon.

"_Over the hills and far away,_

_she swears she will return one day._

_far from the mountains and the seas,_

_back in his arms is where she'll be._"

('Over the Hills and Far Away' by Nightwish...edited lyrics slightly)


End file.
